0ne Day
by Ravyntree
Summary: 'You will come to enjoy this.. one day'. ZaDr, admittedly. Put them bricks down child, read my note in the start of the story


****AUTH0R'S N0TE** So, here it is. To those of you who enjoy it; eat it up bitches! And those of you who hate this type of teenage fan-girl obsessive homosexual bullshit; sorry, truly. I couldn't help myself, I have the love in my soul! The love.. and a multitude of teenage fan-girl obsessive people writing me, asking for this type of thing.**

**Mostly the multitude.**

**Enjoy.**

Soft, cold breath blew over his lips. The man opened his eyes to stare into magenta orbs of brilliance. He opened his mouth to speak but had not the chance as a cold, pointed tongue inserted itself between his lips to wrap around his own, pulling it forward gently for sharp teeth to nip.

Dib jerked back, startled. He shoved the alien off and sat up quickly, staring at him.

"What are you doing?" he growled, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and fighting the urge to spit.

Zim grinned that malicious and beautiful grin and sidled closer.

"You," he hissed, reaching over to wrap a hand over the ball of the boy's shoulder and push him down again. Before Dib could do anything the alien was atop him, sliding his hips against his own and leaning down over him. The movement brought on an uncomfortable tightness in Dib's jeans and he frowned, reaching up to once again shove Zim away. The Irken caught his wrists and leaned to pin them above his head, bringing his face closer and brushing Dib's cheek with that wicked tongue. The man leaned away, disgusted. He struggled beneath Zim's weight and earned himself a kiss. He paused in his tracks as the cool lips brushed against his own and encompassed his upper lip, then his lower, in rotation. Dib bit him, recoiling at the bitter taste of alien blood. Zim sat up slightly, grinding his hips down more and grinning even as he licked his swelling lip.

"Had enough?" he whispered. Dib nodded, flexing his hands and twisting them in the Irken's grasp. Zim nodded and released him, sliding off him with grace unchallenged and rising to stand beside Dib's bed. He ran a hand over his head, pushing his delicate antennae down a moment before cracking his fingers. Dib sat up again and looked at him, waiting for him to leave so he could go back to sleep and pretend nothing ever happened. Just like he always did.

Zim tilted his head and then wrapped a hand around Dib's throat, crushing his skin in until he found the magical place of human weakness. Dib struck out at him angrily as a numbness spread over him quickly, stunting his heart and breaking his vision into smaller and smaller glimpses of the world. He was unconscious before he knew it.

Cold was the first thing that pricked his mind to wakefulness. He turned his head and moaned as his eyes flickered open. It was dark still, only small rays of moonlight filtering through the corners of the curtains. Dib blinked and opened his eyes more fully as he gained more awareness of the surroundings. The window was open; he could see the slight breeze shifting the curtains. Maybe Zim had left.

He moved and felt the soft bindings around his wrists, his arms once again stretched above his head. His shirt had been removed and he shivered slightly as the night air touched his bare chest. Before he could further assess the situation, claw-tipped fingers grasped around his thin hips suddenly and sunk ever so gently into the flesh there. He lifted his head to look, already knowing who it was, and growled at him.

Zim eyed him as he leaned down, crouched over the man's legs, and worked his tongue around the button of Dib's jeans. The boy thrashed, but Zim held him firm, pinning his hips against the bed and using his own weight on his legs.

"Stop, Zim! Leave me be!"

He felt the small pop as his button came undone. The tongue snaked through the buttonhole and grazed the delicate skin below his stomach muscles. Dib couldn't suppress a shiver, the sensation prickling up his abdomen and sides.

"Get away!" he snarled, thrashing once more. Zim ignored him as he proceeded to unzip the jeans with his teeth. He then let up, shifting off the bed and standing at the foot for a moment, watching as Dib struggled against his bindings until he stopped, panting softly. He lifted his head again to look at Zim. The Irken grinned and leaned forward, taking hold of the edges of his jeans on each side and pulling them down quite suddenly. Dib gasped at the sudden chill his member was exposed to. He shifted uncomfortably as it tried to hide within him, coiling like a shy turtle. Zim laughed as he tossed the jeans on the floor and placed his hands on his own hips in a near-feminine motion of stubbornness and attitude.

"How's that?" he chuckled, moving around to the bedside and leaning down over the man's face. Dib now shook his head, worried eyes meeting with collected crimson orbs. Zim took a single step back and tugged at the fingers of each glove in turn, stripping them off and laying them neatly on the table. He then lifted a leg to pull off his boot, then the other. Dib looked away when Zim began to strip from his tunic and cold fingers wrapped under his chin, pulling his face back around and forcing him to look at the now-undressed alien. He glanced, then met with the eyes again, finding them the safest place to set his gaze.

Zim licked his cheek again and kept his eye so that Dib did not notice the movements of his hands. Cold wrapped around Dib's man, causing it to twitch uncomfortably. He felt his eyes well in embarrassment and displeasure and he started to plead but again the tongue slid between his lips and held his own firmly down. Motions, soft and stirring, brought him around and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself reach into the touch, growing firmer with each stroke and affirmative tug.

"Don't do this," he whispered as his tongue was liberated. He looked again as the alien's face moved from his own to kiss the center of his chest. The pointed tongue traced over his painfully-squeezing heart and the boy held his breath, willing the Irken away. Lips grazed his skin, soft and cool, and slid down slowly, kissing and sucking at his flesh as they made their way down, past his ribs, past his abs, pausing just below the place his bellybutton would have been as the cool hand released his now-pulsing member.

Dib breathed a sigh momentarily as the cold encompassed him again; surely that would fix the problem Zim had brought upon him. But it wasn't to be so. Lips, still cool but far warmer than the flesh of the hand, wrapped around the rounded tip of him. Dib jerked again, his hips sinking against the bed but his significant other rising to the moist cave. Involuntary tears spilled silently from the corners of his eyes and he closed off his vision, trying to think of anything he could to discourage his second head from being as it was.

The tongue returned, wrapping around him and squeezing slowly, prompting a hearty pulsation as blood rushed to accommodate the sensations. His heart jumped, then quickened to promote the sudden need. The tongue slid down his shaft painfully slow, squeezing tighter and tighter until he felt he would explode. Dib shifted uncomfortably, a pained whine escaping his lips. He turned his face to the wall, eyes closed, and waited for it all to go away.

The pressure released and he twitched again as the lips moved further down on him, engulfing him until the tip touched the warm, soft flesh at the back of the alien's throat. Pressure, sure and slow, tugged on him and released, repeating slowly until he throbbed in the alien's mouth. Zim kept his eyes locked on the boy as he did his deed.

Warmth spread over Dib and he shifted again, squeezing his eyes tighter closed. His chest heaved as he gasped suddenly, then began to pant. His heart beat against the inside of him, but not unpleasantly. A twinge ran up his spine as a cool hand touched his side and claws dragged down his side slowly. Another hand laid on the center of his chest, just over his heart. Zim smiled at it's rapid pace and wrapped his tongue around the shaft again, squeezing quickly.

Dib's hips jerked and he moaned as his essence was released into the alien's throat. Zim swallowed him, then released him, sliding away slowly and covering him with a hand. He licked his lips and grinned.

"How's that?" he whispered. Dib continued to breathe heavily as his body pulsed with post-orgasm endorphins. He finally relaxed against the bed and sighed. Zim just smiled. He climbed atop the boy again, his own member pressed firmly against Dib's, and leaned forward to untie his hands. He nuzzled his cheek against the man's as their bodies were pressed together.

Dib didn't look at him, just waiting for him to leave. His hands were freed and he moved his wrists, having rubbed and pulled them painfully against the bindings. Zim took hold of one wrist and brought it with him as he sat up.

Dib opened his eyes and shot a panicked look at Zim as he felt his hand wrap around something much like his own.

"No," he objected, bringing his other hand to strike at the alien. "No, let me go!"

Zim grabbed his other arm, pinning it to the bed beside him, and grinned. "No Dib, you let _me_ go."

Dib felt more tears spill and he narrowed his eyes.

"I will fucking tear it off!" he snarled, tightening his grip. Zim grunted, curling forward in pain. A mechanical leg extended from his PAK and the tip set against Dib's throat, pressing into the vulnerable flesh there until the man tried to move away. He released his grip quickly at the threat and frowned as his fingers were curled around the strange member. Zim began moving his hand, eyes locked on Dib's. The man looked away, face burning in shame.

Zim laughed and leaned his head back as he pleasured himself with Dib's own hand, moving faster and faster, beginning to pant, breaking a sweat.. until his own essence shot across Dib's stomach. The man twitched and tried to resist vomiting as he stomach churned at the sticky warmth that slid down his sides.

Zim laughed again and released his dirty hand. Dib laid it on the bed beside himself, not knowing quite what to do with himself. He was dismounted, the metal threat disappearing from his throat as the alien rose beside the bed, picking up his clothing and slipping it back on. Dib sat up slowly, coughing as he glanced down at the fluid on his abdomen. He picked up his shirt and brushed at it while Zim tugged his boots back on.

The alien stepped up to the edge of the bed and crossed his arms, grinning that… that grin.

"Enjoy?"

Dib shook his head, eyes downcast at his naked self, ashamed and used.

"0ne day," Zim smiled. He turned and slipped out the window, dropping to the ground and disappearing into the night. Dib rose from his dirty bed and stepped over to the window, slamming it closed and reaching for the lock. His gaze shifted out into the darkness, spotting a glimmer of red in the trees. He glanced again at the lock, his hand hovering over it uncertainly. He lowered his arm slowly and went to bed.


End file.
